M1911
The Colt 1911, or the Colt 45. designated by the U.S. military as the "M1911", is an American single-action, semiautomatic handgun that was used during almost every conflict in the 20th and 21st century. It is chambered in several calibers, originally and most commonly .45 ACP but sometimes .38 Super as well as others. In 1991, Colt started producing a modified design called the 1991, but still produces the same design that was used during WWI.Official Colt pistols page It is now produced by many popular manufacturers. History The M1911 was designed by John M. Browning and was produced by Colt. The M1911 was used by the US Army during World War I, World War II, the Korean War, and the Vietnam War. The M1911 was produced quickly during World War II because of the demand for weapons. In 1990, the US Army replaced the M1911 with the M9.U.S. Army Fact Files: M-9 Pistol Even after being replaced, some M1911s were used up until the mid 1990s by reserve units, and it is still commonly used today by law enforcement and civilians. The modern military variant is known as the MEU(SOC), and is heavily modified with short picatinny rails, plastic recievers etc. ''Call of Duty'' and Call of Duty: United Offensive The M1911 is the sidearm used by the Americans. It has a seven-round magazine, mediocre accuracy and does average damage. It is only useful when the player does not have time to reload his primary weapon or if his primary weapon is bolt action and he needs to engage close enemies. Image:M1911 1.png|The M1911 in Call of Duty. Image:M1911iron 1.png|The M1911's iron sights. ''Call of Duty 2'' Exactly the same as it is in Call of Duty. Image:M19112.png|The M1911 in Call of Duty 2. Image:M1911iron 2.png|The M1911's iron sights. ''Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare'' The M1911 in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare is actually a Kimber ICQB, which is a Kimber WarriorWarrior .45 ACP with Coyote Tan Simonich Gunner Grips. In single-player, it has a seven-round magazine. It is a starting sidearm in Hunted, Shock and Awe, The Sins of the Father, and Game Over, but is also known to appear in War Pig, in which Marines sometimes draw it when their primary weapon runs empty. In multiplayer, it has an eight-round magazine, less than the USP45, but does the same damage, has almost the same range, and has slightly less recoil. Like the M9 and USP45, it can be fitted with a suppressor. In the level "Game Over"; SSgt. Griggs is seen using a silver M1911 while dragging Soap to safety. The silver M1911 can also be seen in the armory in the level F.N.G. Image:M1911_4.png|The M1911 in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. Image:M1911iron_4.png|The M1911's iron sights. Image:M1911sil_4.png|The suppressed M1911 Call of Duty: World at War An overall decent pistol with moderate damage and ammo capacity, the M1911 is better used as a last resort weapon. It is important to note that all pistols have the about the same stats except for reload times (excluding the .357). As the Walther and Nambu seem to "lag" behind when firing extremely fast. Image:M1911.PNG|The M1911 in Call of Duty: World at War. Image:M1911 Sights.PNG|The M1911's Iron Sights. Category:Weapons Category:Modern Weapons Category:Call of Duty Weapons Category:Call_of_Duty:_United_Offensive_Weapons Category:Call_of_Duty:_Finest_Hour_Weapons Category:Call_of_Duty_2_Weapons Category:Call_of_Duty_2: Big_Red_One_Weapons Category:Call_of_Duty_3_Weapons Category:Call of Duty: World at War weapons Category:Pistols